oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Enzo Taylor
Enzo Taylor is a politician from New Mexico. He is one of two Senators for New Mexico and was also Vice Chairperson of the Reform Party during POWER II. Taylor identifies roughly as a liberal, stating he is "somewhere between a social liberal and classical liberal". Initially intending to stand for election as an Independent, near the end of the campaign he decided to join The Reform Party. He stood a second time as the Reform candidate, loosing again to the incumbent NDA Senator, before missing out one election then standing for a non-consecutive third election this time unopposed, becoming the second Reform Party Senator. On June the 18th he became the acting Chairman of The Reform Party following Tom Jason's deletion from the game. After three consecutive terms as a Senator, he lost his seat to Republican Oceanman but then served a brief Fourth non-consecutive term before the game resets into POWER III, which lasted about an hour or two. He was generally seem as being on the left flank of his party during his Reform days. This was solidified when his voting history in the Senate became apparent that he was solidly liberal, a fairly stark contrast with the more centrist and conservative base of his party. His first bill he proposed in the Senate was to change Welfare from nonexistent to maintained. In POWER III he joined the Democrats and went back to his more centrist roots. He is currently serving a non-consecutive twelfth term as New Mexico's Junior Senator. Unlike in the Reform Party, Taylor identifies as being on the right of the Democrats, especially following a more lenient party whip on economic matters, which solidified Taylor's status as clearly on the party's right, becoming a prominent Blue Dog. Positions Taylor began the game as a centrist social liberal, espousing enlarging the nonexistent welfare state which the Republicans had dismantled. As his Reform days went on, he was clearly situated on the party's left, with most other members being right-leaning centrists. However in POWER III whilst in the Democratic Party, especially after the party's whip loosening, saw Taylor moving away from the left. Especially with taxes being raised and Taylor opposing some of these measures, saw Taylor's economics in particular move well to the right of the rest of his party, with him becoming considered more of a Blue Dog than a New Democrat. Taylor supports the complete abolition of estate tax, deeming "the revenue not being enough to justify it, whilst the cost to ordinary citizens is far greater, as well as accelerating the housing crisis". On corporation tax, Taylor's said his ideal rate would be "around the 25% mark, depending on the state of the economy". However Rumsod's rumcoding prohibits this, with only 20% or 30% being an option, much to the annoyance of possibly a lot of players. He is one of the less sympathetic towards unions in the Democratic Party, advocating the right to work. Taylor is also a supporter of the death penalty, opposing measures to curb it but only supports the penalty for "particularly heinous crimes with undeniable evidence". Electoral History Taylor's first election was in May 2017 and has contested all elections in the same seat since then. Presidential Primaries Taylor stood in the Democratic Presidential Primaries for the Seventh Presidential Election. At one point he was front runner when he was only up against fellow perennial candidates, before Sandra Murphy-Colbert entered the race and won on a landslide; other candidates including Taylor's ex co-Reform buddio Tom Jason withdrew and endorsed Colbert, with two candidates opting for Taylor instead. Lukke Montrail was chosen to be Taylor's running mate. It has been widely acknowledged Taylor had by far the best propaganda in the Primaries, although he was the only candidate to create any. Taylor knew he wasn't going to win the Primaries, let alone the actual Presidential Election, but nonetheless entered the race with the intention of victory, hoping his boyish looks would swing the race in his favour. Eventually Sandy won the primaries, but went on to loose the election in a landslide loss to incumbent Republican President John Heydrich. Category:Politicians